


Fruity drinks are fucking disgusting

by Madame_Klancealot



Series: Office Klance [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Co-workers, Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mentioned Shiro (Voltron), Office, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sexy Times, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: Lance and Keith discuss their feelings for each other and secrets come pouring out the more they drink, and the more they feel for each other.*Please read the previous parts before reading this one!*





	Fruity drinks are fucking disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> I can't title stories for shit...
> 
> This one will be two chapters, as the end will need some explained backstory. I'm keeping them together instead of being separate parts. 
> 
> The smut is short and simple, so hope its satisfying enough, and that you enjoy this part, too. 
> 
> If you have any ideas how I can fluff this up for the end part, lemme know, I am open for ideas. But the next chapter, and maybe the next part will be kind of angsty and mean towards a certain boss.

Lance grimaced when the aftertaste of his fruity drink hit the back of his throat. _Why the fuck do they have to be so god damn sweet,_ he thought. His face tipped up when he caught the giggling to a dark angel sitting in front of him at the bar.

 

Keith undoubtedly had the face of an angel, and the grab of a shark. Lance knew the man in front of him, now pouring down his third fruity drink of the night, was one you should not mess around with.

 

Unfortunately for Lance, he had messed around with him. Twice. And both times were the sole definition of the phrase, _rock my world,_ because, fuck, Keith had rocked his world, and he couldn’t get enough of him.

 

Given that they had both been stinking drunk, horny as bunnies and had no care in the world after leaving the office party on Saturday, Lance would have slept with this man regardless of all of that. There was just something about Keith Kogane, that screamed inside of Lance for him to know more about the gorgeous emo. A lot more.

 

Then there was the matter that Keith had known Lance from high school, and Lance had forgotten that bit on purpose. With the Shark sitting in front of him, looking all adorable while chatting about his college days, and how he was in a band playing lead guitar, Lance felt the tug in his gut not knowing quite sure how he was able to forget a face like that, or his wonderful smile for that matter.

 

Jealousy. Selfishness. Being fucking stubborn. That’s why. Lance was a grade-A child when back in high school. All he ever thought about back then was himself, and how he was going to take the Garrison with storm by razzle-dazzling all of the students, both boys and girls. He wasn’t going to graduate without being forgotten, he was going to be remembered, and boy was he remembered alright.

 

Lance groaned without thinking, making the gorgeous man in front of him close his mouth, and knit his black, bushy brows. “Hey, Alvero, what’s wrong? Am I boring you with my stories? Sorry, you can tell me a story about your college days.” Keith smiled warmly, his voice silky smooth, taking a new sip of his disgusting fruity drink.

 

“No, not at all..sorry. I was lost, thinking about what a douche I was back in high school.” Lance chuckled, his face the look of being dumbfounded as he was caught by the amethyst galaxies resting deep within Keith’s irises. Lance wanted to reside in there for eternity, forgetting about his stupid past self and how a lot of things could have been different if his ego hadn’t taken over his brain, his heart, his dick. 

 

Keith drained his oddly shaped glass of hues of pink, a drunken smile quirking at Lance causing his stomach to flip. “I don’t remember you ever being a douche, Alvero.” His gloved hand rested gently on Lance’s knee, both their faces tipped down to stare at their close contact, warmth from his gloved hand spreading from his knee, then casually riding up to his groin.

 

Even though it had only been a couple hours since they were in the break room almost doing something they both knew they should not do at a workplace. Lance felt his whole body warm pleasantly at the touch. He wanted to rest his own hand on top of Keith’s, but he held back, not exactly sure what the future held for the two of them. There was much to discuss.

 

Lance’s lip quirked to a corner, a sad look finding him when he thought about how he had acted in high school before Keith graduated. Before he manned up to talk about his stupid self in the past, he took his own oddly shaped glass of pinky tones and sweet disgustingness, and downed the whole glass, a grimace taking over his face, then ordered two beers. If he was forced to try a pink, fruity drink, then the gorgeous man before him was going to meet his maker by drinking a beer for once.

 

“Hell no, I hate that shit.” Keith gave the brown bottle evil violet eyes, but grabbed it to be nice and took a sip mirroring the grimace Lance made a minute ago. “Fuck, why the hell do people drink this shit?” He frowned at the bottle, holding it by its neck like it were an insect he wanted to squash.

 

The golden liquid made its way down Lance’s throat, washing away the fruity sugar that had made a home in Lance’s throat. He made low hum at how good it was to drink beer again, and promised to never have a fruity drink again in his life, even if Keith tried to make a cute face at him.

 

He made a quick glance at Keith, the bottle’s tip still resting on his mouth. Man, he was so fucking pretty, Lance thought. If he wanted something more out of this newly made lover relationship, he had to give him answers, and he needed to receive some, too. _Bottoms up_. He took a long sip of his beer, hoping the alcohol would reach his bloodstream soon. He needed tipsy Lance to take over, sober Lance thought too much about depressing things.

 

He knew there was work again in the morning, but damn it, he was a grown man and if he wanted to drink and get tipsy on a Monday night, he would do it. At least for the sake of getting Keith in his bed again, and to get answers, that too.

 

Lance slammed the beer bottle on the counter, startling the bartender. He made an apologetic nod at the bartender and caught Keith’s cute throaty giggle. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to slam it that hard. I’m kind of nervous.” He admitted to Keith.

 

“How the hell are you nervous? It’s only me, Lance. You’ve seen me naked, we’ve done the nasty, we’ve been cute together. You seem like a bold, confident guy.” Keith’s lips curled, not a single threatening look at all finding the raven haired man.

 

“Bold.” Lance mocked the word as he stared at his bottle. “That’s good one. In high school I always wanted to be the most popular guy. I wanted girls and boys to fall on their knees for me and do my biddings. Those douchebags you see in teenage movies, damn, that was me. I wanted to be noticed, but.” His ocean eyes caught the purple storm in Keith’s. “You were always one step ahead of me, and you never even noticed. I felt neglected, cast to the side. Damn man, I hated you so much, and it kills me because...well, I didn’t even know you. You were just the nice dude who took care of me for ten minutes. I don’t even think you knew about this fucking rivalry I had with you.”

 

Lance ordered a glass of water, his responsible side finding him now. He downed the whole glass, wiping away the dripping water from the corner of his mouth. “You were a year ahead of me, but we had almost every single class together. I took all the AP classes because, well, let’s be honest, I’m pretty smart.” He smirked, earning a hearty confirmed chuckle from Keith. “And, well, I wanted you to notice me so that I could gloat in your face whenever I bested you, but that day never came.” He looked away again. “You were always the best.”

 

Keith grabbed the bar seat Lance was sitting on, spinning him so that they were face to face. He smiled at Lance, and pulled his black tie to drag him close to his mouth. When they kissed, Lance made a guttural noise, one which Keith remembered clearly from their fun time after the office party. Their lips tasted like a mix of sugar and tangy lemon, with the taste of beer mixing in when Lance playfully dipped his tongue in Keith’s mouth.

 

The kiss lasted a minute tops, but Lance felt his slacks tightening, asking for more of those fruity lips. “Damn, you need to warn me the next to you plan on attacking my mouth. I don’t do well in public places when you kiss me like that.” Lance chuckled, feeling flustered in front of the handsome Shark.

 

“Lance, I need to admit something and you might hate me for it.” Keith began, “But...you have to know..ehrm.." His cheeks reddened, and Lance felt his heart beating like crazy when Keith smiled drunkenly before he went on. "I was stupidly in love with you in high school.” He confessed, his eyes not leaving that sparkling ocean once.

 

Lance stiffened, fast in his seat, before he tilted his head barely an inch to the side. His eyelids began to flutter, his stomach during backflips. “Wait. What did you say? You were in love with...with me? Keith, how drunk are you...?” He felt dumbfounded again, thinking he must have heard wrong.

 

Keith played with his drink, violet eyes focused on the liquid inside it. “I'm not that drunk, Alvero. I'm being serious here. During high school, I was scared shitless. No one knew I was gay at the time, and you know high school students? They’re fucking predators. They’re, well they’re like.”

 

“Sharks.” Lance finished his sentence receiving a court nod, and a flash of pulled lips from Keith.

 

“Yeah.” Keith breathed out, knowing what Lance was implying. “Also, I knew you were steadfast on going to Georgetown, and I was already in college, in California. If I had confessed to you before graduating and we started dating, it wouldn’t work out, and I wouldn’t have been able to ask you to move to California, and long distance relationships are the fucking devil.” Keith drank up what was left from his fruity drink, a cute grimace finding his beautiful face.

 

“Told ya, Keefy, they’re fucking disgusting.” Lance eased the tension between them with a hearty smile.

 

Keith made a low laugh. “Funny, that’s what I liked about you, you were funny. I seriously don’t remember a douche back in high school, Lance. I remember a boy who was smart, funny, caring, who talked to his friends as equals, who was too busy being liked by everyone instead of paying attention to me. Damn, I was so scared to confess my feelings to you because I didn’t want to be shot down. I was positive back then that you were dating like three people at once, and I wanted to be the only one in your vicinity to love. But, I was stupid, and decided to forget about you. Maybe that’s why I never paid attention to you with this fucking rivalry you had with me.” He laughed again, thinking at how stupid they both had been.

 

“Man, we were both a mess in high school. Good thing we never met in college.” Lance leaned in, kissing Keith on the cheek. “You’re adorable, Keith. I’m glad alcohol made the decision to seek you out in that corner, and good thing I have a thing for hot, sulking emos in dark corners.” He said, knowing the alcohol had taken over his words.

 

“Heh, yeah. It was funny, I thought I had finally forgotten you. After four long years in college, sleeping with men, having a one year relationship with someone, and you know living life, I was sure your face, and my feelings for you had disintegrated.” Keith was ready for a new monolog, looking at Lance’s interested golden face.

 

Keith stopped to look at him, feeling that nice warm feeling blooming in his body, the same feeling he had back in high school, he knew it had never left him.

 

“Can you fucking keep going, it was getting good, Kogane.” Lance urged him, a goofy smile covering his face.

 

“Sorry, your face is a fucking distraction. As I was saying. I knew you had joined the firm since Shiro and I are….close, and when he said he had hired a nice boy...” Lance rolled his eyes knowing he wasn’t a boy, Keith rolled his eyes at him, “I had to know who it was given from his description of you, and then he said your name. But, it was too good to be true. There could have been thousands of Lance McClains in this country, I had to know if it was you, you.” He needed a breather, knowing there was so much to say now that he finally had Lance here with him after so many years.

 

Lance smacked his lips, not sure how to react to Keith’s story. He could also hear from the tone of his voice that he wasn’t finished with the story. “Hey, seems like you have a lot more to tell me, and I still have some things to ask you. This might be a long night, should we maybe..” He was flustered, blood rushing to the balls of his cheeks from the thought of having Keith back at his place. He decided it was the alcohol making him warm, although he knew that was the biggest lie he would tell himself looking at the gorgeous man who was ready to follow him home again.

 

A hand found Lance’s inner thigh, the face of a lusting man catching his blue gaze when his eyes went from the hand trailing back up to Keith. He swallowed, not knowing if they were going that far again already tonight. Lance needed answers and stat, he didn’t want to become a Shark’s prey for the evening, he wanted to be more than that, and if Keith was still in love with him, he needed to know because if the Shark position had altered his view on love and feelings, then he was doomed.

 

“I’d love to go home with you, Alvero.” Keith cooed, leaning in for a tongue satisfying kiss before dragging Lance’s tie to leave the bar.

 

When Lance turned around to tip the bartender, he noticed a crisp hundred dollar bill waiting to be snatched. Keith was loaded, and Lance wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or a bad one. He shook the thought away, and followed the dark angel out of the bar and to his apartment.

 

On the walk over, Keith had remained quiet. Lance felt nervous walking next to him. None of them had dared to grab a hand, or sling an arm around the other’s waist. Could they both have read the situation? Keith’s expression was a bored one, and Lance felt intimidated by it. He was all bubbly and ready for him at the bar, but that could have been the fruity drinks talking and Keith looked like was sobering up.  

 

Still, Lance thought back to when they had lunch. Keith was completely sober then, or so he would like to think that, no one ever knew with Sharks, they played by their own rules. Keith could have been intoxicated, and hidden it well, or he could have been in a very horny mood if he’d been at a loss for clients today.

 

“Lance, what are you thinking about? You have a hard look on your face, I don’t think that would be good for your wrinkles.” Keith teased, but Lance didn’t feel like laughing.

 

Keith stopped walking, grabbing Lance’s elbow. “Hey. Is it because I’m a Shark?” Keith asked, his dark brows knitted in worry.

 

Lance steered his gaze to the pavement and nodded. Matt had told him about the concept of the Sharks when he started on his first day. There wasn’t much to say other than Takashi Shirogane had become a very rich man in a short period of time, and he loved having the power. He developed the concept of Sharks in his office by hiring good looking, swift talking people who had no boundaries to haul in customers with lots and lots of cash to spend.

 

The Sharks were the best paid because they had to go as far as they could to keep their boss pleased or else he would be sinister enough to fire them and make sure they never work within the field again. Keith had been hired two years ago when he finished college, and Matt had told Lance he was Shiro’s favorite, not just because they were close, but because he was very good at his job.

 

You could get demoted to the 7th floor, but it would have become an insult to the sharks, and Shiro would never, ever put you back up on the 8th and 9th floor again. It was comical because Shiro could seem like the nicest person on the planet, and he loved his husband Adam to death, but when it came to business, he gave no fucks. He would go a certain length to retain and keep that power. His business had become on of the best in the country, and his pride had merged into him. His husband Adam had no idea what kind of person he was at the office, he only visited a couple times a month to show his face to the workers because they liked him. Shiro would change personalities the moment Adam stepped onto the floor, never knowing who truly belonged within the walls of the office.

 

It was a scary thought, and Lance hated that Keith had become the best Shark there is knowing that if Shiro found out about them he could do horrid things to both of them. Lance felt a ripple of shivers down his spine, contemplating this whole thing with Keith now.

 

“Hey.” Keith placed a gloved hand on Lance's freezing cheek, a bloom of warmth waking him up from his terrorized trance as his gloved hand cupped his cheek. “Don’t think too hard about this, Alvero. I can fix it.” His hand dropped from Lance’s cheek searching for a free hand before lacing their fingers as they continued their walk to his apartment.

 

Lance fumbled in his coat pockets to find his keys, and watched his hand tremble madly as it made its way to unlock the door. What had been a weird day would only get weirder when he knew he had to ask Keith about something, and it was something he found out on the walk over to his apartment. It was a something that might decide what will happen to the two of them in the near, very near, future.

 

“Mi casa es tu casa.” Lance said in perfect Spanish, a small chuckle leaving his mouth as Keith stumbled past him and into his apartment, the memory of how drunk they were on Saturday materializing in his head.

 

Keith hadn’t given Lance any time before his mouth had attacked his before he had the chance to unlock the door to his apartment. He had stood in front of his door, drunk as fuck, fondling his own pants to fish for his keys, and before he knew it, Keith had muttered something in a rage and pinned Lance to his door and kissed him roughly showing him how much he wanted him in that moment, causing a heated storm between his pants. What happened after that, well, they had a really good time. Twice.

 

“Lance?” Lance was pulled back from the hot memory, catching Keith standing in the middle of his living room wearing a soft half-smile. “You coming in or what?” He asked him, dragging off his coat, tempting Lance with his firm, muscled upper body looking good in a tight white shirt.

 

“Depends on who I’m coming in.” Lance winked a blue-green eye at the beautiful black-haired man channeling his best seductive moves even though he had other matters planned for the two of them. Still, a quickie would have been a nice ice-breaker.

 

Keith must have read Lance’s mind when he moved hurriedly back to the front door to pull Lance inside his own apartment and kept on pulling him all the way to his bedroom. His coat and shoes never left his body when Keith pushed him hard on his soft, silky bed and fell on top of him, mouth against mouth in rush, desperate motions of lust and attack.

 

He kissed him fiercely and frantically, his mouth being the one thing that mattered to him in that moment. Keith responded with a satisfactory moan as their kisses only deepened more and more and their groins rubbed faster and harder against each other the more the kisses deepened.

 

“Fuck….baby...I’ve been longing for this ever since I left you yesterday. When you bailed on me during lunch, I had to pleasure myself in the bathroom, thinking about your gorgeous, perfect face, your body on mine, this ass.” Keith rolled Lance around till he was the one on top of him, and smacked his dressed ass.

 

Keith made a low growl, his eyes catching a blue wave. “Undress.” He commanded Lance, leaving no room for argument. He would let them talk, but some things had to be done first.

 

Lance cracked a wicked grin. “With pleasure.” He said low, dragging his body against Keith before he was on his feet, and unbuckling his slacks slowly, then started moving his hips in a sexy dance while undressing in front of his lover.

 

“Fuuuuuuck…” Keith moaned as he said the word, staring at Lance’s sexy undressing with hungry eyes. “I’ve said this before, Alvero. But, damn, I’m so happy I found you...oh, there it is.” His mouth was watering at the sight of Lance all naked and deliciously bronze in front of him. He was ready to sink his teeth into him.

 

When Lance walked close to Keith, straddling his clothed state not letting him be allowed to undress, he started grinding on top of the black haired man, feeling something undeniably hard beneath his own hard cock. “Enjoy my body first, Kogane. I’ll have my sweet, sweet time with you soon.” Lance smirked, dipping his head to kiss the man in a new fierce, frantic want, their tongues going as wet as the tip of Lance’s cock.

 

With Lance’s naked body dry humping and riding Keith, he fell to his back, looping his arms around the bronze man, deepening their already very wet kiss. His hands went on a trip, exploring the slope of Lance’s muscular back, the firmness of his ass, dragging his fingertips up his smooth thighs and up his ribs, to his neck, at last cupping his cheeks to pull him in for a lusting kiss. “Ooohh...Alvero...I want you inside of me..” Keith cooed in Lance’s mouth, tracing the tip of his tongue on Lance’s lips, a drunken lopsided smile finding his face.

 

Lance mirrored Keith's lopsided smile, and started unbuckling Keith’s slacks, and then unbuttoning his shirt, one button at a time very slowly, his naked self being the biggest tease in the whole wide world. Keith made a grunt of displeasure at how forcefully slow Lance was going by undressing him.

 

“You’re doing it on purpose...” Keith narrowed his violet eyes, pouting, and finally ripping his shirt off not caring about the ruined buttons, and rather enjoying the sudden shocked face finding Lance. “I never liked that shirt anyway, now, you on the other hand, I like.” He pushed Lance off of him, shedding the rest of his clothes before Lance even had time to register he had been pushed to the side.

 

Clothes to the floor, Keith rolled on top of Lance who was now laid on his back. He fisted Lance’s cock, and rubbed him hard while giving him wet, hot kisses. “You’re prepping me, baby.” He kissed him again before he turned around and started sucking on Lance’s dick, presenting his ass to the tan man’s mouth.

 

His tongue had found Keith’s entrance, sending hot shivers up his spine, making him all nice and wet for that rod now in his mouth. Their moans only became louder as they continued their pleasantries. Lance kissed a bounced cheek indicating he was ready, and he lifted his face to release the large rod in his mouth and went condom-less when the rod entered him.

 

“Damn..Alvero...you make me feel so good...mmm...more…” He rode the tan man in reverse cowgirl, his back to Lance, going fast and fast as they moaned out loud to how good they were both feeling.

 

“Keith…” Lance moaned. “This isn’t….uhh..fair...I want to see your….” He couldn’t utter a single word when Keith planted himself even harder on Lance’s cock, going deeper. “Fuck! I need to see your face when I’m inside you.” He did the worst and pushed Keith off his cock, a loud thump sounding from the floor as Keith fell off the edge of the bed.

 

“Did you fucking push me? Mid sex!? I was giving you a fucking good time, Alvero!” Keith giggled, but his face was everything but anger as he regained footing and planted two hands on Lance’s shoulders and rode him so that he could look at him face to face. “Ohh...that’s much better. I don’t mind looking at your sexy back while you ride me, but your face, fuck, the face you’re making now, it’s enough to make me cum, Kogane.” Lance felt drunk again with Keith riding him hard, his facial expression one of pure lust.

 

Keith had his eyes closed, his mouth slightly ajar and head tipped up fully enjoying Lance’s cock inside him, his hands gripping Lance’s shoulders tightly. “I’m...ooo...I don’t want to cum so soooooo...ooooohh..” He moaned out loud that feel of Lance inside him, he was going in overdrive moving faster and faster, loud moans leaving Lance as well.

 

They were panting now, desperate for more air as Keith kept on riding him. Lance had threaded on of his hands in his mane of silky inky locks, and his other hand planted firmly on his ass, squeezing it hard before Keith made a loud roar and his spill running down the length of his cock and onto Lance’s stomach. Lance had roared in seconds afterwards, his whole body stiffening as he came inside of Keith, his body going slack when all of it was out of him.

 

Keith was on Lance, dipping down low to Lance’s resting head to give him a big, long, sloppy kiss. “That was...heaven, Alvero.” Keith said finally rolling off of Lance and running quickly to the bathroom to clean up.

 

Lance laid in his bed thinking about what he had to do now. There was a lot to talk about, but all he wanted to do was cuddle with Keith and stay hidden in his apartment from the rest of humanity, but he knew there consequences to be faced, and serious questions to ask. They needed to figure out their relationship, and how they were going to combine being lovers and coworkers, and then there was the matter of Keith being a Shark, and Shiro’s finest none the least.

 

They had both cleaned up. Lance made coffee and they both sat in their boxers at the kitchen table, nursing each their own mug with the black substance. Lance gave Keith the sugar holder, thinking about how they were going to start this conversation. He had dread it all day, and couldn’t understand how they hadn’t been able to get this far yet. Well, if you didn’t think about the side tracking kisses, almost BJs and them just having sex. Fine, Lance could completely understand how they hadn’t been able to have this conversation yet. There definitely had been some sidetracking, but it was worth it.

 

“So..” Lance started, warming his hands on his mug, a smile finding him when he stared at the gorgeous man opposite him. “What are we?” He then asked.

 

Keith cocked a black brow up high. “We’re humans, Alvero. Humans with needs.” He smiled, feeling smug as fuck with his stupid answer.

 

Lance, on the other hand, was not amused. “I’m serious, Keith. I really like you, and I want this…” He gestured to the both of them, who were sitting almost naked tempting each other for round two, but stayed put. “I want us to be more than just lovers.” He said at last, feeling a slight heat to his cheeks, looking away.

 

“So do I.” Keith took a sip of his sugary coffee, a wide happy smile spreading on his face making him look like an adorable puppy.

 

“But.” His face went dark.

 

“But?” Lance perked up from his mug.

 

Keith drained the rest of his sweet substance, a finger tracing the circle of the mug, his look one of hard thinking. “There are a couple problems with us wanting to go further than lovers. Also know how much I want us to work. I want us to work a lot, like a lot a lot. I really, really like you, too, Alvero.” He smiled warmly at the tan man. Lance smiled back at Keith.

 

“I really, really like you, too. I know we hardly know each other. But yesterday morning, it was...it was nice and I want more of those kinds of mornings. And the sex!” Lance exclaimed, earning that lovely giggle from Keith.

 

“Hell yes, the sex is amazing, I can agree on that. But, yeah, I want more mornings like yesterday with you, too. I also want to take you on a proper date, one that doesn’t involve our work clothes, and fucking disgusting fruity drinks, even though I think they’re delicious. But you’re more delicious and I’d rather have you.” Keith grabbed Lance's hand like a gentleman and kissed it lovingly, a smile appearing behind it. .

 

“So...there’s the issue...you’re a Shark...but what exactly do you do?” Lance poured both their mugs with new, piping hot coffee, ready for a long conversation.

 

“I do what all Sharks do if you’ve heard the rumors from Matt, I presume. I persuade difficult, or our best customers, and yeah...If I have to stretch to certain lengths like sleeping with them…” Keith was quiet, anger flashing in his amethyst eyes. “I do it…” He clenched his jaw.

 

Lance had no words. He knew the rumors were true, but he had hoped, prayed that they were only that, rumors. But, hearing the words coming from Keith himself, he knew there was no denying the fact that if he wanted a relationship with Keith, he had to go along with him sleeping with other people. He didn’t go along with it.

 

“Fuck.” Lance said quietly, then, slammed his mug on the table causing a large spill. “Fuck!” He cried. “Can’t you like still be a Shark, but not go that far?” Lance then asked, desperation catching his croaky voice.

 

Keith made a sad smile. “I would if I could. But then again, I’m not the one who decides.” He drank his coffee, sugarless for once because that’s how bitter the situation had become.

 

“How did it come to this, Keith? You becoming a Shark? Why does Shiro force you to do this? I don’t get it...he seems like a nice enough boss, can’t you ask him to step down from the position of loose Shark to only talking Shark…” Lance was angry, no, he was furious. Not at Keith, but at the concept Shiro had created in his firm.

 

“I’m sorry, Lance. I have a binding contract of five years that states I have to listen to Shiro. We’re not supposed to sleep with other people for their money, that’d be prostitution, but Shiro sort of found a loophole to that, and now he’s using me for his worst customers. The man has power, Lance, and connections everywhere. You can’t win against him. We have to fight through it, or look past the fact of what I need to do at work the next three years.” Keith explained, but Lance wasn’t having it.

 

“Fuck that asshole. How, what, why does it have to be you? Aren’t there others as good as you? Why are you so special to him...why can’t I just have you…” Lance walked over to Keith, wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing his cheek lovingly, sadness wafting in the room.

 

“That’s a whole other story, Alvero….I’ll tell you that I’ve known Shiro a long time.” Keith started, craning his neck to kiss Lance on the lips before he sat on the chair closer to Keith.

 

“How long?” Lance asked suspiciously.

 

“Since college….what you need to know Lance...and don’t go rushing off to bite his head off...we can pull through this together. But..me becoming a Shark, or rather this whole fucking Shark concept, is sort of all my fault, and Shiro’s way of showing he has power over me…letting me know that I still belong to him...” Keith looked away, not wanting to look at Lance, at his pained face.  

 

“What is it, Keith? If we need to fight something to win...then please, tell me.” Lance said firmly, his hand finding Keith’s.

 

Keith made a smile at their linked hands, memories flooding through his mind. His eyes glittered purple when he tipped his head up to catch Lance’s blue gaze. “Shiro and I…” He gave Lance a hard look, asking him not to look away and pleading him not to freak out. “we..” He swallowed, hard, when the words that came out of his mouth shocked Lance. “We used to be lovers.”

**Author's Note:**

> And they were lovers....
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, so I'm making Shiro a really bad guy in this fic, don't yell at me, please.


End file.
